A Case for Two
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Akane and Ginoza take on a case just them as the enforcers enjoyed their day off. After a certain incident Akane and Ginoza flee in the sea to save their lives. Ginoza not realising that Akane cannot swim.


The enforcers felt strange: the headquarters was empty. The inspectors were out and the enforcers were able to roam the headquarters freely. Most of them had finished the reports after the many cases they had to take on as many inspectors and or enforcers were injured during their cases due to Makishima and his twisted ways. After all their hard work, the inspectors gave them a day off.

Kougami spent half of the day in the gym working out against a fake dummy. Kagari played with his game console trying to conquer the next level while watching Kougami fight, in case he needed help with the level. Kunizuka listened to her music through her impressive headphones as she followed the music sheet with her eyes. Masaoka sipped his whiskey in his room enjoying the peace and quiet. They were enjoying their peaceful day without the fear of Ginoza.

Meanwhile, Akane and Ginoza were searching an old abandoned building looking for the male who had a spiked psycho pass. They had split up to search on their own. Both inspectors were treading carefully in the building; it was falling apart. It felt like it could collapse at any moment. There was bare wires near water; mould in many corners of the building; the building was damp and dusty; the floor creaked with every step that they took; the pillars had large dents in them; there was a pillar that was just a stump. They were lucky that they were so light or they would fall through the floor.

The pair made sure to keep communication in case they were in danger. It was only the two of them. They both made sure that neither psycho pass was raised. Ginoza was more cautious than Akane as she was able to maintain a clear hue.

They had no idea of the male's appearance that they were after. The building was right on the coast, it affected the drones scanners. They couldn't pinpoint his exact location. There was plenty room that he could hide. They had no idea where to look.

"Inspector Tsunemori, any luck over there?" She heard over her intercom. She shook her head not realising that he couldn't see it.

"N-No, sir," she answered. "I assume that you haven't found him either?" She asked as she peeked around a corner. They had to whisper as they communicated with each other as they didn't want to alarm the male that the WPSB was onto him. It was much easier with the enforcers, as they could think like him and have a better sense where he was. "If I didn't want anyone to find me, where would I hide?" She said out loud. Ginoza wasn't happy that she was thinking like a criminal. He began interrupting her thoughts but the warning fell on deaf ears.

The young male sighed as he thought about the question. Where would he hide if he knew the place was on death row but he didn't want to be seen at all. A place where no one would dare to venture.

"The roof?" He answered her question. The two inspectors ran up to the roof; dominator gripped tightly in their hands; ready to pass judgement on anyone they had met up with Akane who explored floors 1 and 2 while he did the other two floors. She looked exhausted from running up the cracked concrete bolted up the last flight of steps to the roof.

And surprisingly he was there. He looked like he hadn't showered in a very long time. His hair was so greasy, his clothes were covered in mud and dirt. His teeth was stained yellow. There was bottles of alcohol scattered everywhere. He cowered in the very far corner. Eyes wide and twitching. His skin was a sickly yellow.

Ginoza and Akane stood firmly together. Their dominators pointing at the male. Their arms pressed against one another. Dominators right next to each other. The made sure to keep their distance from the male and the steps. He had no where else to run. He was trapped.

"Crime coefficient above 300, action required. The trigger is now unlocked," they heard their dominator say. Their dominators morphed so that they could eliminate the male. He killed several people with his drinking habit. He ran so many down. Violated many females that passed by all because sibyl declared him unfit to work.

"Shoot me, and you'll kill yourselves," the male cackled. "I'm going to blow us all to smithereens," he hysterically screamed at the pair. Akane and Ginoza instinctively took a step back. Their eyes widened as he opened his stained shirt to reveal a bomb strapped to his body. They saw the countdown. There was not enough time to talk him out of it. Ginoza made a run down the stairs with Akane following in pursuit. They never knew how fast they could move within 20 seconds. Ginoza grabbed her hand and lead her to the window. Akane was shocked at the contact that they had shared. It felt strange to have Ginoza's warm hand clamped around her wrist as he lead her to the broken window. There wasn't a pane of glass in sight at all. It was all broken up on the floor.

When he was scanning the area he noticed that the house was on a rock and the sea was right underneath them. He grabbed Akane and threw her and himself out the window and into the sea below. The drones had already evacuated the area. They couldn't climb the stairs.

Ginoza had released Akane from his grip as they fell. It felt strange; the falling sensation. Gravity overpowered them and pulled them into the sea. The air had suddenly left their body. They closed their eyes as they waited for the impact of the water below them. The smell of salt got stronger the closer they got to the sea. The noise of the waves got louder as it crashed against the rock.

As soon as the pair hit the water, the whole building had exploded. The shockwave had sent them further out to sea. Akane eyes widened as she felt herself being pulled under the sea. She panicked as she couldn't resurface. The air kept escaping her small body. She thrashed around in the water as she tried desperately to get to the surface. Ginoza swam up to her and grabbed her hand and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she could stay a float. The male never knew that the female inspector had trouble swimming. He found it almost endearing. She coughed sharply as she tried to release all the water she breathed in.

He looked up at the building to see that it had completely vanished. Most of the debris was floating around him and Akane. He was glad that they had escaped in time. He realised that Akane was breathing heavily. She was trying to get over the fact that she nearly drowned.

Ginoza helped Akane to the shore. They were absolutely soaked to the brim. Their clothes clung to their skinny frames. Their hair was stuck to their faces. Their shoes was filled with water. The drones drove up beside them. Ginoza opened the hatch and gave the young inspector a towel. She wrapped it around her body. He placed a towel around his shoulders as well. He made sure that the young inspector would not catch a cold. They made their way back to the car. Akane took of her shoes and emptied the water from them. Ginoza sat in the driver's seat as Akane hid in the back seat, wriggling out of her tights. He made sure to keep his eyes forward. Although, there was a tiny voice in his head to look at the rear view mirror, he chose to ignore it. They had to drive back to headquarters in soaked clothes.

-X-

When they arrived at the headquarters, their enforcers ran down to see them. Ginoza had called them from the car. Annoyingly, Masaoka had picked up the message and was trying to get things ready for them. Masaoka was the most worried out of all the enforcers. He grazed over Akane and studied Ginoza to make sure that he wasn't at all injured.

"Kagari, you take inspector Tsunemori back to your room and give her a change of clothes. Kougami, will you lend me some of your clothes," Kagari was the skinniest of the group. Akane and Kagari were roughly the same height. Kagari was only slightly taller by an inch. Akane followed the male to his room. She had been in his room plenty times before but this time it felt different. She pulled the towel over her some more.

She changed into his pyjamas after she had taken a shower. Kagari hadn't had a girl in his shower before, he had sat awkwardly on his bed as his boss showered. He liked how she looked in his plaid pyjama bottoms and a long plain white tshirt. He had left out clothes in the bathroom for her. It was slightly too big for her. He knew that she wasn't wearing a bra as it was neatly folded in his room. He considered her as a younger sister who could kick his ass. Akane had a towel around her neck trying to catch the droplets from her hair. He sat on his bed as she changed in the living room. No one was allowed in his room beside the inspectors or if they had permission.

-X-

Akane sat at the her desk, writing the report of the recent case. It was hard to put in to words how they allowed a civilian to kill himself. She explained that he was going to be executed so it wasn't that much of a big deal. He killed himself before they could. She mentioned how they had to jump out of the window and dive into the water below them otherwise they would of died.

Ginoza had entered the room wearing black cottons and a white vest top. He had one of the fleeces on but it wasn't Kougami's. She could smell the whisky emitting from it. He was carrying two travel mugs. He placed one on her desk and sat at his desk. His hair curled at the sides as it was still damp. He couldn't help but worry over her as she had nearly drowned.

Akane watched as Kougami came up to her and handed her, his fleece. She was reluctant to take it but she did so anyway. It smelt just like him: smoke and earth. She was very fond of that smell. The fleece was very large on her. It was warm inside like he was there as well. It kept her warm as she zipped it up.

The two inspectors sipped their hot beverage as they worked on the reports. It was strange for the enforcers as their bosses were wearing pyjamas within the head quarters. It was a sight to behold. Ginoza almost seemed natural and all enforcers agreed that Akane looked adorable. Some were tempted to hold her to keep her warm. She was smaller so many assumed that she would need more layers to keep her warm. Kougami loved how she looked in his fleece. Though they had the same fleece, he loved how his one looked on her.

"Inspector Tsunemori, once your done send the report to me for finalisation," the young inspector nodded as she continued to write up her report. Ginoza flicked his eyes to Akane. He couldn't believe that she couldn't swim and he pushed her out of a window into the ocean. He could of killed her. He was so reckless. All he wanted was to protect her from getting killed. He was going to have to get her swimming lessons in case a scenario like that came up again. Ginoza didn't like seeing her so helpless as she tried to cling for air. He swore to himself that he wouldn't go anywhere without an enforcer and their sharp noses.

AN: Hope you liked this little drabble of mine. It took me ages as kept adding to the story but i think it turned out well in the end.


End file.
